the_butterfly_princessfandomcom-20200214-history
Syxx
Syxx was a moth warrior from the Golden Desert. As a member of the Moth Dominion, she served as the bodyguard to High Priestess Axziss after her ascent to leadership of the moth colony. Like all moths, Syxx was undernourished and extremely skinny. Syxx was a young moth, having only served as a flezenna ''for several seasons. She had dark hair and purple-tinted skin. Like many moths, she wore armor fastened from the bones and skins of her previous kills; she favored carrying a bone staff. Syxx was the son of Vazza and the oldest of three children; she had a younger brother named Zannas as well as a younger sister. The Quest for the World-Breaker Syxx participated in Axziss's plan to unearth pieces of the World-Breaker, helping to wrangle the dragon beetles the moths were exploiting to excavate for them beneath the ruins of human villages. Later, when a party of knights from Torlynn Castle arrived at the Golden Desert to stop the moths from destroying additional towns, the moths responded aggressively. Defending her leader from a human aggressor who had targeted her, Syxx captured him and carried him, intending to drop him above the Swordedge Mountains. In the aerial struggle, he cut her wing, and together the two fell into a river in the mountains, which eventually carried them underground to the Cave of Death. Near the brink of starvation, Syxx initially tried to kill the unconscious human and eat him, but after he awakened, she told him of the moth plot to recover the World-Breaker, and they agreed to trust each other long enough to escape from the underground cave. Four did the swimming while Syxx provided him with additional air from her own lungs, enabling them to make the several-mile swim that took them back above ground, ending up in the southern marsh lands. Syxx traveled with Four for several days, hunting animals to survive, teaching him some of the moth language, and preventing him from ingesting poison mushrooms. After her wing finally healed, she departed and returned to the moth colony. When she returned home, she was accused of hunting without sharing the spoils and consorting with enemy humans. She was exiled from the colony and brutalized by the moths, cutting her body and leaving her on a mountain path to bleed. Four, traveling with Talla Unica, eventually came across her unconscious form and took her to Darkholm to recuperate. Four dutifully attended to Syxx during her convalescence over the next few weeks. After her recovery, Syxx agreed to help Four and Talla Unica find the World-Breaker before the moths did. After Talla Unica leapt into the Great Divide, Syxx jumped in after her to try to save her. She managed to glide to the bridge spanning the Divide, but was accosted by Torlynn knight captain Brian Devonhyre, who was traveling with the butterfly princess Mariposa from the opposite direction. Syxx was separated from Four when Brian cut the rope bridge, ostensibly to prevent it from collapsing with everyone into the chasm, and was forced to forge an uneasy alliance with Mariposa. In the hopes of destroying the World-Breaker, the company sought the advice of the wizard Tha'aron, living in the remote tundra of White Mesa. While there, the group was trapped in a snow avalanche, and Syxx came to terms with her mortal existence. She said her biggest regret was not having the opportunity to seek revenge against Axziss for exiling her and leaving her to die. After the crew of the airship ''Xanthippe successfully recovered all the weapon's pieces, some stowaway moths slaughtered the goblin crew and assembled the weapon, which was later inadvertantly activated by Tha'aron. Without sufficient fuel for propulsion, the weapon threatened to detonate in Torlynn, so Syxx helped Mariposa carry it into the air. It was at this point that Syxx pushed Mariposa off the missile, continuing to carry it into the atmosphere until it exploded—atomizing Syxx, who sacrificed her life to save the living creatures of the world. Prior to Syxx's death, Mariposa had once harbored hopes that Syxx would serve as an ambassador between the moths and the butterflies, but sadly this would never come to pass. Alternate Reality Using the reality-bending fate-shifter relic, Four returned to the moments prior to Syxx's death and persuaded her not to sacrifice herself. In this alternate unfolding of events, Syxx refused to help Mariposa carry the World-Breaker into the sky. Assisted by a levitation spell from Tha'aron, Mariposa alone carried the relic into the sky where it exploded, killing her instantly. Four would later attempt to go back in time even further, prior to the reassembly of the World-Breaker, effectively writing this alternate scenario out of existence. The Curse of the Fate Shifter Mariposa encountered Syxx's younger brother, Zannas, during a battle in unctual year 3891. After learning that Syxx was his sister, Mariposa showed him mercy and allowed him to escape with his life. Embarrassment of Riches Four briefly lamented Syxx's absence when recounting to Mariposa the events in the town of Guttersworth that culminated in a lone moth using magic to escape into the sky. The Veil of Souls Four wondered if his former friendship with Syxx was the reason why moths had seemingly rescued the crew of the ''Endeavor'' from the Arkingston Military Academy graduates who had intercepted and threatened the crew. Trivia Syxx's name sounds similar to the numeral six (something about which Four was initially not pleased) but there is a slight pronounciation difference distinguishing the two. In the moth language, the name Syxx means "deadly assassin." Behind the Scenes Syxx's age was not given in The Quest for the World-Breaker, but Four accurately assessed that she was a teenager by moth standards. Given that butterfly people reach maturity at around 100 years of age, it's safe to say that Syxx was probably around 100—making her one-third as old as Mariposa. It was established in The Quest for the World-Breaker that Syxx had at least one younger sibling, but it was not until The Curse of the Fate Shifter that we meet her younger brother Zannas. Category:Moths Category:Deceased Category:Main Characters Category:Warriors